


Cat Got Your Heart

by Daphnean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Poetry, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: To win Prince Kyungsoo's hand, the royal family has announced that one must take on a mysterious task. Chanyeol eventually finds himself entangled in the quest, even if he isn't sure why.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Cat Got Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I have returned.
> 
> The past few years have left me without any new works to share. I don’t want to get too apologetic, even if I am sorry, because I needed that time for myself. I moved into my first home and had a lot to deal with in 2020, as we all did. I hope since my last postings and beyond that you have been well and that you’ll be well in the coming days.
> 
> I have some stuff in store for 2021, including some reader requests, another month challenge, and even aspirations for the conclusion to my For the Birds trilogy, starring Sehun. There are other things in store too, but I think I’ll save those discussions for when the time for the comes. 
> 
> For one of the first major times in one of my pieces, I’ve incorporated some of my poetry, albeit not in my usual format of free verse. These works are meant to add to the fairy tale feel of this story and were fun to play with. 
> 
> As another note, this is inspired by a post on tumblr from user siniristiriita and I did message them at one point (a long time ago as of this posting), asking if I could create something based on their idea.
> 
> This fantasy universe is a mesh of cultures and timelines, just a touch of history and magic to make it feel otherworldly. Homophobia isn’t something present in this universe. This idea just wouldn’t leave me and helped me get through Kyungsoo’s enlistment announcement. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

Cart loaded with lumber, Chanyeol directed his horses towards town, wheels catching on tree roots and the remaining mud from the rain two days prior. He had to drop some of the timber off at the site of the new mill before finally returning to his cottage, or else he would hardly be heading back through town this time of day. The sun was kissing the sky goodnight and his thoughts were on the stew he’d left to cook this morning. If he managed to stay awake long enough, he hoped he could muster the strength to write before he found he was too tired to hold a quill.

Expecting quiet streets, besides the ones near the pub and inn, he was surprised at the crowd gathered in the square around the town’s herald board. The chatter was indistinguishable, but enthusiastic. His curiosity sharpened, enough for him to ask and see just what had sparked a response from their sleepy little town.

Stopping just shy of the gossip, Chanyeol stepped down from his cart to approach one of the groups of people talking near the butcher’s, as he hardly felt like fighting the crowd directly near the board. Once closer, he recognized Taemin and Jongin, expressions jovial as they exchanged words. It appeared all was well, because Jongin was soon enough elbowing the other man, looking flustered as Taemin laughed in response.

“Chanyeol,” Taemin greeted him as he drew closer, “planning your pilgrimage to the capital as well?”

Running a hand through his hair, Chanyeol shook his head. “Is that what everyone’s going on about?”

“That’s right.” Jongin piped up now, resting an arm on his cousin’s shoulder. “Our forest fairy was gone all day. You missed the courier coming and the royal decree.”

Growing more confused by the moment, Chanyeol’s brows threatened to meet at the bridge of his nose. “Can one of you please just tell me what’s going on? I have a stew to get home to...”

“King Do has announced that Prince Kyungsoo’s hand is available...and not just to royalty.” Taemin delighted in sharing the news, whole expression brightening. “There is a task that must be accomplished, one without any detail, but anyone is eligible to marry him and therefore into the royal family.”

Despite expecting a mundane revelation (the town had once been this riled over a new bridge being installed), Chanyeol had to admit this was highly worth all the attention it was garnering. His hands found his pockets as he settled in, wishing to know more. “That’s...certainly an incredible claim. But what’s the catch? Royalty is such a cherished position, hardly one that just anyone can charm their way into without wealth and a bloodline...”

“I think it’s because Prince Kyungsoo is the fourth child in line to the throne.” Jongin let his arm fall back to his side, shrugging. “Or perhaps because he’s unsightly or odd...”

“Odd I’ve heard could be true, but many claim he’s as fair as any of his sisters and as handsome as even Crown Prince Minho.” Taemin joined in the conversation once again. “I know at least seven other villagers are planning on going to the royal estate for the official start of the competition.”

“Including yourself?” Chanyeol found an inkling of temptation was present, but seeing as there were so many variables, he couldn’t imagine himself jumping onto his cart and rushing off towards the capital city without much thought.

Taemin laughed. “Hardly. What would Haebalagi be like without me here? Although Jongin was talking of going.”

“I just thought of seeing the capital and learning of the challenge. Maybe I’d try, maybe not.” Mock-indignant, Jongin rose his chin towards his cousin in proud defiance.

This earned him a flick to the nose. “As if you’d do so well without me by your side.”

Chanyeol always enjoyed the cousins’ banter, shaking his head fondly. “The capital is a three day ride, yes? When does the competition formally begin?”

“A week from now.” Jongin currently had Taemin in a headlock, the other man squirming and pushing at his arms, so his voice was strained. “So there will be time for some of the other villages to learn the news and send their own to try to win the prince’s hand.”

The winds shifted, the smell of meals cooking throughout the town reminding him of his own waiting for him back home, his stomach complaining audibly in response. “I’m too hungry to think on this for much longer. If you decide to go, Jongin, safe travels.”

“You’ll see me before I leave, I’m sure, but thank you.” Finally releasing his cousin from his grip, he flashed Chanyeol a bright smile. “Have a nice evening.”

“The same to you both. Try not to get in too much trouble, I think Jinki’s tolerance for you both may finally be waning.” Chanyeol gave a wave back to them as he climbed back into his cart.

Taemin didn’t seem worried in the slightest, giving a sharp snort as he leaned against Jongin. “That’s almost as outlandish as one of us marrying a prince. Night, Yeol!”

As he returned to his work, Chanyeol’s mind continued to drift on the royal decree and Prince Kyungsoo. His earlier thoughts hadn’t changed; something about all of this seemed so off-putting. Late in the birthright or not, this was still one of King Do’s sons and the challenge being touted while also being so mysterious and vague…

Every muscle in his body seemed taunt with the urge to bolt, to ignore the call of the unknown, but another part of him was as curious as any cat or small child would be. Could the competition be of strength? Of wits and wills? Would it be a battle of music or poetry that met those who traveled for the chance at wealth and glory?

By the time he’d finished unloading at the mill site, he’d oddly come to the conclusion he would in fact join the others in their quest. If anyone asked, he was being kind in bringing Jongin to the capital, but sating his curiosity was his true intention.

Most in town would see right through his guise, Chanyeol really wasn’t the best liar, but he still believed this would be what he would say, if interrogated by the more insistent ladies at the market.

The stew was delicious, one of his best recipes yet, and when he found slumber that evening, his thoughts kept drifting, skipping like a stone over a stream, from one question to the next. Why was Prince Kyungsoo being offered like a cattle for auction? Was he as handsome as some claimed? And what challenge would befall those up for the task?

His dreams held no answers.

-

Grateful for the transportation, Jongin had offered to bring supplies for the journey. He’d brought most of it home from his work at the bakery, which Chanyeol certainly wasn’t complaining about, but he bought some dried fruit and meats as well, for variety. They took turns driving, Chanyeol with his guitar occasionally laying in the back and playing for them as they sang old folk songs to pass the time.

Chanyeol’s favorite was a serenade to a river spirit, one his father sang often when he was a boy. Just shy of the capital he began to sing it, eyes closed to protect his vision for the midday sun.

_River Maiden,_

_heart so wandering,_

_winding down the mountain range,_

_teach me the songs that the water sings,_

_the bullfrog hiccups and the low swallow’s cry,_

_however they may be strange._

_Sink me under,_

_pretty one._

_I’m already drowning in your eyes._

_They look so much like mine._

_Just one glance and I am done._

_They look so much like mine._

_Let me drift,_

_on my back like a fallen leaf,_

_as you carry me through your babbles_

_and murk._

_I’ll trade my voice, the graze of my fingertips_

_on your surface_

_for your secrets where they lurk._

_Sink me under,_

_pretty one._

_I’m already drowning in your eyes._

_They look so much like mine._

_Just one glance and I am done._

_They look so much like mine._

“Chanyeol, we’re almost there.” Jongin called back at him. “I...I’m a little nervous to drive in.”

Pulled from his lazy reverie, Chanyeol slowly sat up, guitar placed aside as he took in the gates and imposing stone wall. It was as beautiful, a motley of grays and almost purples, as it was secure, he could tell. It seemed there was a stable just before they entered, a man calling out that it was far cheaper than those inside the gates.

“Switch me up, Jongin.” Chanyeol felt the cart slow, stepping out to take over. “We’ll take the man up on his offer.”

Not surprised there was a line, many travelers here for their chance at a prince’s hand, Chanyeol patiently led his horses towards an empty stall, Jongin helping to unhook them, before he paid the man his gold for two days of care for his reliable, weary mares.

By then he’d have his fill of the busy city, ready to return for Haebalagi.

Once properly searched by the guards, they were allowed entry. The bustle, the low rabble of conversations passing them by, made him feel so small. Even their most renowned festival for the harvest hardly brought in crowds comparable to those here for a glimpse of Prince Kyungsoo. The man’s name was on many lips, distinct as they searched for an Inn with any vacancies.

Luckily enough, Jongin had a friend, Zitao, who lived in the city. While the sharp featured young man didn’t really have place for them to stay, he fit them into the small room above his shop with just enough space for them to unravel their bedrolls and rest in the evenings.

-

Even getting up before dawn didn’t grant them a position very close to castle. The outer border wall, covered in ivy and flowering, spiraled towers, was decorated in banners of the royal colors; dark green and soft blue, the Do Family crest of a regal lion in the center. There was a wooden platform raised near the gates, assuredly for the royal address to the crowd. Chanyeol found he was just as entranced as the others, as Jongin was. So many people from across the land, across the world it seemed, were present just for the chance to hear what task could await them.

The sun began to grow higher in the sky as the energy of the crowd began to grow. Once above them, the formal announcement of the challenge would proceed. To busy their time, Chanyeol took to discussing the culture and attire of those around him, Jongin joining him as they learned of different people’s homelands and creeds.

There was Kunpimook, present with his friend Jackson. They were jovial, bright men that Chanyeol hoped to speak with again, staying near them as they waited. Many present were women, including Amber, the spirited woman to their left. Conversation with her had been so easy that Chanyeol had lost track of time until the royal trumpets called their attention forward.

King Do appeared first, Crown Prince Minho at his side. The applause was loud, almost boisterous, even as the conversation dulled down to near whispers. Many strained, some even standing on their toes, as they searched for Prince Kyungsoo.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be patient with me a moment longer if you wish to see my youngest.” King Do smiled and it crinkled his eyes. “But where are my manners; let me thank you all for your devotion to our beloved kingdom by coming to the capital today. I hope you all find the results of your journey satisfying, even if it is only in enjoying the city.”

Prince Minho continued. “As we all had a say in choosing our partners, my brother thought he would do something a bit...unconventional for his hand. Not looking forward to arduous hours of droning balls and meetings, he came up with a challenge.”

Movement on the platform caught Chanyeol’s attention; a sleek black cat with striking green eyes leapt onto one of the rails towards the royal family, tail raised high and seemingly unaware of the goings-on.

Whether others noticed the feline or not, Chanyeol didn’t know, but Prince Minho chuckled and pet it, looking very fond.

“Just in time.” Prince Minho turned his attention to his audience while still petting the cat. “Your task is simple enough or so it may seem. Catch this cat, unharmed and alive, and bring him to our estate. Try anything funny and we’ll know. He is...unique, as is his collar.”

Chanyeol noticed his elegant silver collar, a gleaming emerald pendant dangling from it.

“If you are to succeed, his hand is yours. Good luck.” King Do bowed his head.

People were already rushing past Chanyeol and Jongin, nearly tumbling them forward, as a frenzy took the crowd. But no matter how rude or greedy they were, their efforts were wasted. The cat had already jumped from one railing to another, finally leaping up to one of the castle walls, claws sinking into a banner to aid its ascent.

Looking down in them in bemusement (or so Chanyeol thought), the cat watched as people threw things up at it, tried to climb the wall in earnest.

Sparing a glance to the royal family, he saw their own mirth at the rabble, acting wild as they surged along the castle walls. Jongin whistled beside him. “I’ve always been more of a dog person.”

“Me too. But I think a dog would be far easier to catch.” He smiled as the cat began to lick its paws, clearly cocky and almost...too aware. “Are you going to join them all in their-”

Before he could finish, the cat jumped down behind the castle wall, causing the mass to scramble towards the gates to follow.

“I don’t know. Zitao said we could stay a little longer. I might see if I can find some nets or traps in town.” Jongin was already counting his coins. “Do I need to make my own way home?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I haven’t seen enough of the city. Besides, I think watching everyone lose their minds over this mystery prince and cat is pretty entertaining.”

“I do have to say...if he’s anything as handsome as his brother…” Jongin gave a little grin. “I’m going to the market for those hunting supplies. I’ll see you later tonight.”

For a few minutes longer, Chanyeol watched as dozens of people scoured the grounds, looking under every possible bush or flower for the cat. It seemed no one had spotted it in several minutes, once it had entered the castle grounds it nearly vanished.

Soon enough the vibrant action of the announcement had faded into disappointed grumbles from some and glittering determination from others. Chanyeol took his leave to the market, buying a new ax and some better writing paper for his songwriting, before making his way to Zitao’s as night fell.

That night his dreams were of green eyes and a low, smooth purring.

–

While eating breakfast at one of the nearby pubs, Chanyeol listened to the usual morning chatter and spoke a little to the woman who brought him his eggs. No word of the cat’s capture yet, although it was all anyone seemed to talk about. He did manage to catch a conversation about the nearby forest that piqued his interest.

As it was the forest of the Do family, they could have it blocked from use, but instead they graciously allowed it to be used for hunting of game or mushrooms, even forestry. He’d caught a glance in passing and noted the incredibly fine looking birch trees, the lovely pines and maples. It wouldn’t be a wasted trip if he ended up with some fine lumber for his work back home alongside his other wares.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to get accustomed to his new ax, he ordered another meal for his lunch and trekked out to the woods.

It didn’t take him long to find a lovely grove of incredibly dense, healthy birch trees. Once settled in, he approached the nearest and ran his fingers along the bark.

“Think of the pretty chests or cabinets you’ll make.” Chanyeol always loved their stripe-like patterning and their lithe trunks.

“Do you always talk to your prey?”

Just about to take his ax to the first tree, Chanyeol swung too short, off balance as the voice startled him. Looking towards it as he recovered revealed a short, well-built man with dark hair and vibrant, apple green eyes. Likely due to Chanyeol’s shocked expression, he was wearing a full-lipped smile shaped like a heart.

Had he not looked a fool, Chanyeol would try to puff up and impress him, but he supposed that was now out of his hands. “I was mostly talking to myself. Do you always just appear out of nowhere to startle people like that?”

“Surprisingly, I do. It’s not incredibly intentional.” The man was leaning against a tree, simply dressed and still looking far too handsome to belong out in the woods with a dressed-for-lumberwork Chanyeol. “I do apologize. Are you all right?”

Chanyeol settled his ax down safely and took a drink from his canteen. “Just my pride. That grows back, so I think I’ll manage.”

The man nodded in acknowledgment, the corner of his lips quirked up into a smirk. “Taking advantage of the Do family forest, I take it?”

“Oh yes.” Chanyeol grinned. “I’m a carpenter and we don’t have a few of these back home. You doing the same?”

Shaking his head, the man stepped away from the tree. “I’ve taken up the challenge like half of the kingdom; looking for a damned cat.”

“Ah. Think it’s out here, then?” Chanyeol hadn’t even considered that the cat would stray this far from the castle; he assumed it might be trained or have some sort of food source there.

The man shrugged. “I thought it might be worth a shot, at least. I was sick of being underfoot of everyone else in town. I’m not the biggest fan of crowds anyways.”

Chanyeol mulled over this as he wiped some residual water from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Any luck?”

“A lot of squirrels, a few rabbits...but no black cats.” If the man was frustrated, he didn’t show it on his face. “Forgive my manners. I’m Kisoo.”

“Chanyeol.” He stepped forward and extended his hand. “Good luck, then.”

Kisoo took his hand and shook it; he had a nice grip, firm but not overpowering. “I’d wish you the same, but it sounds like you’re not interested?”

“I guess I’ve had some time to think it over…” Chanyeol sat down on a nearby fallen tree, deciding to wait until Kisoo left to continue his work, as not to be rude. “Prince Kyungsoo could be handsome or kind, but at the end of the day...I kind of would like to know him, know how we’d work together. I’ll admit I came here curious, but...”

He chuckled and slid his hand into his hair. “I like my work, being out in the woods or creating with my hands. Would he be all right with that? Would I have to be presentable at all times for the royal family? Is this some sick trick or is it just some fun he’s having to weed some people out? Lot of questions and a lot that has me incredibly curious. But I think once my friend has made his call as to when he’s leaving, I’ll likely join him.”

Kisoo listened intently, or else he had a very serious face, either way he seemed pleased with Chanyeol’s answer. “I think that’s a wise outlook. Personally I think he was hiding away in a tower nearby, having a good laugh at everyone running around after some cat.”

“To be fair, it was pretty funny. I forget how wild and stupid people get in groups.” Chanyeol grinned. “So you planning on marrying into royalty?”

“I mean, if he’s an incredibly nasty person, I’ll likely refuse him, but I don’t have many prospects otherwise. And some part of me...just wants to see if I can safely catch this cat.” Kisoo’s grin was sheepish. “So at least you’re more sensible than I am.”

Chanyeol disagreed. “I can’t say I know you entirely, but I don’t think you should be so harsh on your actions.”

“Perhaps.” Kisoo slid his hands into his pockets. “I should let you get to your work. Take care, Chanyeol.”

“You too, Kisoo.” Chanyeol was tempted to ask him to join him at the pub for dinner, but there was still something holding him back from the offer. As the man slipped further into the woods, he waited a moment to stand and get to his work.

–

Working himself up into a right sweaty mess only took a couple hours, but he had a grand stack of wood to stock up his cart. It may have been a little early for lunch, but Chanyeol felt he’d earned it.

He was halfway through his meal when something caught his attention, movement just out of the focus of his vision. Thinking it was a rabbit or some other forest denizen, he looked over to call out to it when he froze.

The cat was perched on a stump, tail swiping right, then left as it stared right at him. The ornate collar meant there was no mistaking it for a common stray.

For a long moment, Chanyeol didn’t react. He was stuck in a looping thought process about this whole bizarre circumstance. The cat the entire kingdom was aching to capture was just sitting on a stump near him as if he was a housecat expecting a treat.

That particular thought stuck out in his flooded brain. He was eating some nice jerky; the cat was probably just hungry. He could share it with them, but then...did he try and catch it?

Some part of his head, that particular voice everyone possesses that is selfish and greedy, said he should even if he didn’t want the prince’s hand. It’d likely fetch a lot of gold. Another voice told him that Jongin had been vying for the prince since the day the announcement was made.

Despite his hesitancy, the cat remained, grooming itself by licking its paw and then wiping at its ear.

Finally recovering, Chanyeol tossed a little of his meat for the cat. “Running all over the kingdom must have you hungry, huh?”

The cat gracefully landed on the ground from its seat on the stump, padding towards the meat. Every few steps it looked up, as if expecting Chanyeol to have a net or other such device. Seeing as half of the populous had likely conditioned it to expect such a response from humans, this wasn't surprising. But when Chanyeol only gave it a smile, it took to sniffing, then nibbling at the meat.

“What do I do now?” He asked the animal like it could respond back; being in the woods meant talking to himself was fairly usual behavior he kept to. “Would I be a fool in just letting you go? It seems pretty fortuitous that you just happened to come up to me like this…”

Going out to pet the cat had it skittering away, eyes incredibly wide. “Whoa, whoa, sorry. You’ve got to be scared out of your mind.”

Not sure what to do next, he pulled his hand back and went back to eating. “I’ll tell you what...I want to come back one more day to get some maple and pine...I see you again and I’ll consider it destiny and put my hat in the ring, so to speak.”

The cat didn’t come close for the rest of the meat it’d left behind, so Chanyeol tossed the remaining bites to it. This time the cat greedily gnawed down the rest, giving one last look before scurrying back off into the thick of the clearing from, seemingly, whence it came.

That night, as Jongin spoke of where he set his traps and searched, Chanyeol could have said something of his luck, but he somehow found the words wouldn’t leave him.

He didn’t dream, but for a moment as he woke the next morning, he swore that he felt a warm weight on his chest, as if a cat had fallen asleep there.

–

While he didn’t know if he’d find the cat today, Chanyeol couldn’t help but hope he’d maybe find Kisoo again. Feeling more prepared, this time he’d brought an extra portion of his meal in an attempt to spend a little more time with the man while he pursued his royal prize.

It was well after lunch and he’d not caught sight of him, so he took to singing instead; one of his favorite work pastimes.

_Oh I found him in the stone, yes,_

_I broke him from it clean._

_His hair the color of storm_

_and his eyes the deepest green._

_I could have stolen him to market,_

_sold him for a fathomless gold,_

_but instead I brushed the dust away_

_and asked if I’d destroyed his home._

_Weary and weakened, the faerie_

_rested his forehead along my arm,_

_I could hear the begging pulled from him,_

_pleading_ _I_ _do no harm._

_Cradled in my elbow crook,_

_I took him to my cottage._

_There I gave him spoons of broth,_

_asked if he was forgotten._

_Once strengthened he stood_ _up_ _tall_

_wings outstretched to the sky._

_They looked akin to lace and glass,_

_to dainty for him to fly._

“ _I am the_ _chosen_ _Prince of Thunder,”_

_Chin raised he proudly claimed._

“ _Trapped in stone by the power hungry,  
but freed by you once again.”_

_It was then he asked for my reward,_

_but I had heard of faerie tricks._

_I did not immediately answer him,_

_afraid of what I might miss._

_For many weeks he stayed with me,_

_Brewing dandelion wine in_ _bliss._

_I taught him all the_ _town’s_ _folk songs_

_and he taught me how to kiss._

_In time he turned to ask me,_

_once more how_ _he could repay._

_This time I had no doubts blooming_

_and I asked if he would stay._

_There’s a cottage by the mountains,_

_where thunder growls without cloud._

_They say two faeries live there now_

_in love and sure and proud._

“I don’t believe I’ve heard that one.” Kisoo’s voice and applause came all at once, although this time Chanyeol at least hadn’t been holding his ax. Instead he nearly dropped the wood from his arms, which Kisoo hurriedly came to steady. “I thought I was being louder this time, but apparently your song distracted you.”

Giving a nod of thanks, he let Kisoo assist him in loading the lumber. “I think you rather enjoy catching me off guard.”

“Perhaps.” Kisoo’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Any chance you spotted that damned cat?”

“Actually, yes.” Chanyeol brushed his palms over his trousers, at this point too covered in dust and sweat to care much about how he looked. He did enjoy Kisoo’s eyes widening in surprise. “Yesterday he stood on a stump right across from me as I ate.”

The man took this in. “And you didn’t catch him?”

“Well, no. He was skittish and I was unprepared. I told myself if I saw him today I’d call it destiny and attempt to join everyone else in the hunt.” He chuckled. “So far I’ve met no one but you.”

Kisoo tilted his head as he listened; Chanyeol found the gesture cute, almost like a pet would when you spoke to it. “At least I’m not a fool traipsing around out here. Apparently a great deal of people have already left. The town’s much less of a mess now.”

“After only a couple of days?” Chanyeol shook his head. “Can’t be too good for the crown if they crack just like that.”

“Less to compete with, I suppose.” Shrugging, Kisoo slid his hands into his pockets.

Chanyeol gathered his confidence like he had the lumber earlier and smiled. “I didn’t know if you’d think about it, but I ordered a little extra lunch if you’d wish to share it.”

Clearly surprised, Kisoo smiled in that heart-shaped way that was incredibly distinct. “I’d like that. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

At his cart, Chanyeol was able to wash his hands off with his spare canteen and dole out the bread and cheese, apples. He hoped that the other man wouldn’t see the supplies he’d brought to catch the cat were he to come upon it.

They ate in companionable silence for a few moments, before Chanyeol couldn’t help but interrupt it. “So are you from the capital?”

Kisoo nodded, already crunching into his apple. “I am. Born here and all.”

“And even you don’t know what the prince looks like?” Chanyeol gaped, one of his worst habits.

“He isn’t invisible, despite how everyone acts. He’s just been less acknowledged and so his recent reclusive habits have people projecting into the mystery.” Kisoo chuckled. “He looks like his brother Minho, although far shorter. Not that I’m one to address height.”

That got a laugh to bubble right out of him; Kisoo had this straightforward and mischievous sense of humor. It could have seemed brusque, but the man’s charm made it seamless and smooth. “Ah, we all have our blessings.”

“What is he like? Prince Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol was naturally curious and he trusted Kisoo to be honest.

The man mulled over his response, chewing. “He can be quiet, thoughtful. He’s used to being the one behind the scenes, not called upon for speech or ceremony. But from what I’ve heard he’s kind in small ways. He’s the one to arrange for a struggling family to be given bread on his account, for the castle staff to be given extra gold when there is some to spare. I’d call him the hand of the royal family; not as acknowledged as the face or voice, but just as useful.”

At this, Chanyeol tried to imagine this man. He could almost see him, as his imagination tried to stitch him together from Kisoo’s claims and his knowledge of Prince Minho, King Do. “Sounds charming. I’d probably annoy him...he seems a little too perfect.”

“Ah, that’s where the rumors come in.” Kisoo leaned back against the tree he was sitting beneath. “They say he runs off often, into these very woods. There’s whispers of magic or witchcraft shadowed under his name.”

That got Chanyeol’s attention. “Really? Now that is certainly something. Nothing like good gossip to get people curious. Then this stunt...I do hope to meet him, someday. Just to judge for myself.”

Kisoo just smiled. “Who knows? Perhaps you will.”

The rest of their conversation was far simpler, that of work and the like. Kisoo worked at a bakery in town, which seemed oddly fitting. It was why he had such time to wander the woods, as much of his work was late in the night or before sunrise.

The sun was sinking lower into the sky and Chanyeol stretched his hands above his head and groaned. “We probably should finish up before nightfall. Good luck on your search.”

Kisoo stood, offering him a hand to do the same. It was warm, a strong grip, that helped him up. Chanyeol’s knees went a little weak. Still, besides a flush, he said nothing of his slight affection.

“I suppose this might be the last time we meet.” Kisoo must have remembered how he’d promised to leave if the cat didn’t show. After a moment, he extended his hand to him. “Take care of yourself, Chanyeol. Haebalagi is better for you living in it.”

“As the capital is with you.” He clasped Kisoo’s arm as he shook his hand, hoping it came across as sincere as he meant it.

The man met his gaze, kept the handshake a breath longer than it needed to be, then finally released him. As he turned out into the forest once more, Chanyeol heard him humming the song he’d been singing earlier today.

–

Chanyeol was disappointed when the cat didn’t show, not even when he called out a little for it, left some scraps of his lunch out for it. Why he needed to see it again, he didn’t know, but some part of him wondered if it was as much for Kisoo as it was for the challenge itself.

Bringing the last batch of lumber to his cart, he stopped just shy as he spotted a little curled shadow of a thing sleeping on some of the logs. From here, the cat looked to be asleep.

Setting the logs down would surely wake it, Chanyeol wasn’t a graceful man, and his supplies besides the one trap he sat out were in the back just shy of the log pile. He was at a disadvantage and didn’t really have a reasonable option.

Clearing his throat, he neared the cart. “Hello little inkblot.”

That’s what the cat looked like, all coiled into itself. He wondered if it was cold.

At his voice, the cat jolted awake, tail stiff and straight, body rigid with hair on end. Its green eyes were impossibly round, staring right at him.

“I guess I’m only good at startling cats.” He teased, flashing it a smile. “Can’t catch you like this. But this is my sign, so...enjoy it while you can. Tomorrow the hunt begins.”

As if it understood, the little cat calmed just slightly, tail whipping one way, then the other. Narrowed pupils seemingly sized him up and after a moment he jumped off the side of the cart, padding off into the woods once more.

He watched as all he could see was the tail, before it disappeared entirely. Kisoo would be seeing more of him after all. Somehow he couldn’t keep from smiling on the trek back into the city, through dinner as Jongin told him of his newest plan.

But that did finally shake him from his reverie.

“Jongin...I saw the cat.” He admitted, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he gave a smile.

The other man scrambled closer to him, crumbs from his lap falling onto the bed as he sidled in right next to him. “You did? Where?! How on earth did you find it?”

“It’s not been in the city. Both times were out in the woods.” Telling Jongin this was the right thing to do, but he also felt...uneasy about it. Kisoo was out there and while he didn’t mind the men meeting, Chanyeol felt somehow wrong throwing more people onto the cat’s scent.

Jongin took another large bite of bread, chewing with furrowed brows. “Of course...better to hide out there. Are you...going after it now?”

“I told myself if I saw it again, I would. Like fate or something.” Chanyeol wasn’t necessarily a sucker for things of that nature, but some part of him always did want them to be true.

“Well...I don’t want to take advantage then.” Jongin smiled knowingly. “How about I search a different side of the woods then. So you and that Kisoo guy can have more time together.”

Chanyeol had the ability to look the smallest bit sheepish. “I...thanks.”

Conscious clean and a plan in mind, Chanyeol found sleep came easily. Although this time his dreams varied wildly. Some were of him running through the woods, low and sleek, easily hopping over tree roots and fallen logs. Another was of Kisoo smiling, but he had black ears peaking out through his hair.

–

As lunch rolled around, Chanyeol bit into his jerky and collapsed under a nearby tree, still trying to catch his breath.

It shouldn’t have been any trouble. He’d set out traps, he’d left food out, even blankets, but the past few days had gotten him nowhere with this incredibly difficult feline. He swore it had to be laughing at him, far smarter than any little stray he’d ever dealt with back home.

He was two days into his expanded endeavors into cat catching, but he’d seen less of the damn thing then when he’d just been logging. It was beyond frustrating.

Today nearly broke him. Scrambling onto his hands and knees to check on a trap he’d hidden in a hollow tree trunk, the damn cat had leapt onto his back. When he’d attempted to turn it landed back on the ground, eyes sparkling and tail swishing as if it was ready to pounce.

In a moment of weakness, he’d given blind chase. Anyone who would have seen him would have fallen over laughing as he called out for a cat, stumbling over roots and other forest floor debris.

Eventually he’d chased it into a tree, but his climbing attempts were even worse than his chasing. If cats could laugh, he’d be bombarded with the sound. Clearly it didn’t seem worried, laying down on a branch and just watching him, mocking him with those pretty green eyes.

After his defeat, he watched as it jumped from limb to limb and eventually out of sight.

So he’d taken an early lunch, grumbling to himself as he tore off chunks of bread and tossed them into his mouth.

This time he saw Kisoo’s approach and it was a welcome reprieve to his internal stewing. “You didn’t startle me for once.”

Kisoo laughed. “Ah, not this time no. Any luck?”

Chanyeol groaned. “Any question but that. Ask me about my romantic affairs, my wealth, my faith...just nothing of that cat.”

“That bad?” Kisoo whistled and sat down, opening his satchel and handing him a cloth wrapped square. “It’s a lemon tart. Sounds like you need it after today.”

Commiserating with Kisoo helped marginally, the man sympathetic as he listened.

“I don’t…” Chanyeol took a bite of tart, momentarily distracted by the lovely flavor. “Oh this is divine. I’ll have to stop by the bakery tomorrow, perhaps. I just...maybe I should just go home.”

He knew he was being his own rain cloud, but there was also this uncomfortable sense of wasting time. Going home, getting back into his work...eventually he’d need to do these things instead of chasing fairy tales and pipe dreams.

Kisoo didn’t argue with him, which was nice. “You were uncertain as to what to do before, if you caught the cat after all.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I was going to give it to Jongin. But now...”

The other man had been nothing but pleasant and reasonable. Would it do any harm in telling him more?

“I’ve had dreams. Pretty much since we learned of the task by the royal family. They all seem to revolve around this cat.” Chanyeol ran his palms down his thighs. “I have dreams normally, yeah, but they’re abstract or I forget them...but these are sticking right with me. One morning I swore I woke up with a weight on my chest, like if the cat had fallen asleep there. Another I kept seeing scratch marks along my cloak, but Jongin saw nothing.”

Kisoo didn’t act as if he was crazy or even surprised. “You remaining...you’ve chosen to do so. If not for the cat, especially with such manifestations, then why?”

Chanyeol was too sheepish to admit the truth, even if he’d felt so easy being candid on other matters. “Maybe that’s what I’m trying to find out.”

Pleased with that answer, Kisoo rested a hand over his own. “I’m sure you will, Chanyeol.”

Chest warm, tight, Chanyeol gave the man his best smile. “Thanks.”

“Is it perhaps because...catching the cat means returning to your life before?” Kisoo seemed hesitant to push things between them. “Something you look forward to and also fear all at once?”

The man had a gift for words, when he used them. Chanyeol felt he’d dredged all of his anxieties to the forefront of the conversation. “Yes. Yes, exactly. I love Haebalagi, my work, but I also...here I’m adrift in passions. I can think of wood-working projects just to think of them, write songs because I want to, spend a whole day looking for a cat and not worry about what that means for tomorrow. Maybe I’ll meet a handsome prince, maybe I’ll just have a mundane afternoon. It’s oddly freeing.”

“You worry that finding the cat ends the journey, but not finding it does the same. And of course limbo is just as unsatisfying. And then the conclusion...could be unpleasant.” Kisoo brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop them. It made him look smaller. “I understand that, Chanyeol. I really do.”

Chanyeol believed he did. Here with the dappled sunlight in his hair, his vulnerabilities in his eyes, Chanyeol fell so much harder for him. This is where he should push, should bring up his feelings.

Yet another part of him was conflicted, told him that there was still time, a place that didn’t have them at their weakest.

When Kisoo finally left, Chanyeol took an early leave of the woods and spent the remainder of the day in town, even stopping by the pub to play a song or two, enjoying the local rabble.

That night he fought sleep, as if waiting long enough would allow him to greet whatever was causing such reactions in his dreams. When he was claimed by the night, he did not dream of the cat. He dreamed of Kisoo; the man was staring at the mouth of a lion and cowering. No matter how far Chanyeol ran, he couldn’t reach him.

He woke to the sound of a cat mewing, but his room was empty once again.

–

Chanyeol this time went out into the woods just to enjoy the nature. He’d been so focused on logging or the hunt for the cat that he’d hardly enjoyed the beautiful forest for what it was. The echoing of birdsong and the clear stream that nearly resembled glass in the right light captivated him. A fox spotted him at one point, as did a smattering of squirrels.

Just as he’d stopped to gather some mushrooms, Chanyeol heard a soft mewl, the sound of scuffle.

Approaching the sound, he spotted the source. Of course it would be the cat on the day he’d not even intended to search for it. Trapped in some sort of metal, cage-like trap, it scrambled into a corner and mewed again, eyes so wide as it watched his every move.

This was not Chanyeol’s trap, the person who made it could be here at any moment. The hunt was over.

And yet.

Something about seeing the beautiful cat, fur mussed and trembling in fear, made Chanyeol feel impossibly guilty about doing this to begin with. Prince Kyungsoo had a reason for this, he had to, and catching such a clever creature in a big metal cage felt like theft, rather than victory. It felt as if no one had yet to discover why this task had been created to begin with, himself included.

Following his instincts before he could question them further, Chanyeol looked around the forest for anyone else before coming up to the cage. “Hey little inkblot. Let’s get you out of there.”

It took a minute of fumbling, but finally he managed to get a door open, so that the cat was free.

Rushing out, he fully expected it to bolt into the forest. But instead he shook out his fur and looked up at him with those wide eyes.

Chanyeol held a hand out to it. “You’re okay. Even if you did cause me to nearly fall off a tree branch.”

The cat approached, cheek rubbing along his fingers. Soon it moved to wind and rub between his legs, nuzzling along his foot.

“Apology accepted. Are we even now?” He knelt down to scratch behind its ears.

That’s when the cat did something unexpected; it bit at his cloak and tugged.

“Whoa.” The cat had some power for such a tiny thing. “What are-”

Standing, Chanyeol was surprised the cat still held on, teeth tight in the cloth as it tugged. There was determination in this little ball of soot, but as to what end, he didn’t know.

“Okay, okay.” It was already madness enough for him to free the cat to begin with, why not follow it through?

The cat let go and started to pad away, only looking behind himself after a moment as if to say “are you coming?”

Chanyeol slowly followed. They began their travel through the woods, along paths he hadn’t recognized. This was the other side of the forest, where Jongin was supposedly pursuing the cat.

It was hardly a surprise when he spotted his friend, stopping in his tracks as he saw the sight of Chanyeol obediently trailing after the cat. Jongin gaped and the cat paused, almost freezing in place.

“I’d love to explain, but I can’t. He...wants me to follow him.” Chanyeol knelt down. “This is my friend, Jongin. He won’t hurt you.”

Jongin slung his satchel over his shoulder as he approached. “Town’s not far off...if that’s where its going, you’ll need some protection.”

Grateful, Chanyeol clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

The cat watched them, blinking, before turning away to lead once more. As Jongin had suspected, they were nearing town. Although this was a section he’d not explored much, mostly due to how large the capital was. This is where he could tell the cat was hesitant, but determined.

“Don’t worry kitty,” Jongin spoke to the cat like he did his dogs. “I’ll keep an eye out on you both.”

As if it understood, the cat nodded to him. This time it didn’t move so far away, staying within arms reach of Chanyeol, were he to lean down. Once people spotted them, the notorious cat leading the way, people were calling out, leaning out windows.

Jongin was imposing enough (in appearance, Chanyeol knew deep down he was softer than dandelion fluff), that no one dared step in to snatch the cat away. He had a feeling the cat could escape if he could, Chanyeol still didn’t wish to risk it. Where they were going, what they were doing, he didn’t know.

Until he saw the castle wall in the distance, a small crowd still gathered behind them.

Chanyeol hesitated only a moment, before trudging along the path towards the Do estate. The crowd was halted by the guards, but he and Jongin were allowed through. It was as if the knights along the entrance had perhaps expected a cat to traipse through this morning.

As they approached the large front doors of the castle itself that Chanyeol finally took pause. He probably still had leaves in his hair, there was dirt from gathering mushrooms under his nails. Before he took another step further, he had to know.

Crazy or not, he knelt down to look at the cat right in his pretty green eyes. “Are you...are you sure?”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure he’d ever seen an animal look exasperated before, but the cat had mastered the expression. Cheek rubbing over his knuckles, Chanyeol took this as confirmation and stood.

Jongin stayed back, smile fond. “Show the prince off to me later.”

With a nod back, Chanyeol bowed to the guards opening the doors, following the cat in further. It darted and moved along the halls with familiarity, finally stopping at a carved wooden door and mewing, scratching just below the handle.

Before Chanyeol could open it, it pulled inwards. Prince Minho looked down to the cat, then right back up at Chanyeol, who managed a bow despite all of his nerves.

“Ah.” His smile was just as charming as the first time Chanyeol had seen it. Clearly he was taking him in, taking inventory of the cat’s choice. “So Kyungsoo has chosen then?”

Chanyeol was about to speak when there was a shimmering, bright green light glowing just to the side where the cat was sitting, coming from the pendant. Shielding his eyes with his arm, he heard the laughter first, before finally the man took form.

Kisoo stood there, looking as he did any other time they’d met in the forest. “I think I chose some time ago, but after today...I couldn’t be more sure.”

“I...what?” Chanyeol was beyond gaping at this point, looking between the two men and unable to ignore their resemblance, even with the smaller man’s green eyes. “Prince Kyungsoo?”

“Kisoo isn’t even that clever of a fake name.” The prince turned to him, those bright eyes brimming with mirth. “You really didn’t know?”

Chanyeol wanted to puff up, wanted to be defiant and claim he’d always known. But as always, Kyungsoo had a way of leaving him raw, leaving him without ego. “That you were both the cat and the prince himself? Maybe I'm just closed-minded, but I never just assumed that was the case.”

Both the princes laughed then, Prince Minho clapping him on the back. “Come and sit. I’ll have father sent for in a bit. I think some explanation might do you some good before we start rolling out with more pomp and pagentry.”

Letting instincts take over, Chanyeol followed the men inside, sitting down because his legs were wobbly anyways. Kyungsoo stayed close, although they had yet to touch.

“Not many have magic in our kingdom.” Prince Minho took a seat in a high backed chair near the fireplace. Clearly this was his study. “Kyungsoo showed it early, when we found he’d magically transported rolls and other snacks into his room without ever leaving it.”

Kyungsoo’s ears went slightly red at the tale, but he didn’t rebuke the claim. “I’ve always had a strong appetite.”

“We hesitated on his marriage for many reasons, but mostly we feared what would happen if the wrong sort took Kyungsoo as their husband. Of course a bad match can lead to pain and heartache, but in this case he could also prove to be a tool to those of cruel intent.” The crown prince looked burdened by this, as did Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol put more and more together. “This was as much a test of heart as it was of cleverness, determination.”

“I appeared as a cat to many. Most were cruel, not seeing me as a living creature, but as a means to an end.” Kyungsoo’s expression hardened. “How does one befriend a cat? With time, with trust and effort. If they cannot find kindness for a cat, how could they a man? The kingdom? Even when I approached them as Kisoo, most were disinterested or saw me as competition.”

Chanyeol looked to him, giving a tiny smile. “You gain trust with a cat by buying an extra lunch to share with him, by...letting him vent his woes.”

Kyungsoo granted him one of his loveliest smiles.

“We knew when the time came, Kyungsoo would bring this candidate to us himself. And so he did.” Prince Minho looked pleased. “If you accept it, of course.”

At this, Chanyeol’s ribs threaded closer, tight with worry. “I...if it was a matter of heart alone, there’d be no question.”

Kyungsoo’s warm hand settled over his own. “You have a lot of fears we can quell. I’m the fourth in line to the throne.”

“Brother’s not really been doing much anyways.” Minho teased. “Traipsing around in the woods or in his little sneaky cottage. Surprised you didn’t find it.”

“It’s hidden with magic.” Kyungsoo elaborated, giving his brother a glare with no heat in it before addressing Chanyeol again. “Being together would mean some appearances at balls, some meetings on occasion...but it more means evenings among the fireflies, learning how the brook babbles, and protecting the nature of the kingdom. It is through the good soil and strong trees that I can best help our people and the gifts nature yields. That’s where my magic thrives best, and I think yours does too. I have not yet been able to forget your songs, sung to the beat of your ax swings.”

For how much uncertain rested ahead of them, ahead of this moment, Chanyeol turned his hand, so that his and Kyungsoo’s fingers could intertwine for the first time. “Do you always appear out of nowhere and ask people to marry you?”

“Surprisingly, I do. Just the once, though.” Kyungsoo answered, bringing his hand up to brush a kiss along his knuckles.

Chanyeol laughed; thankful their first meeting resonated as much with Kyungsoo as it had with him in kind. “Luckily, I’m saying yes.”

–

_He smells of rosemary and petrichor,_

_and to the skies he sings._

_There are whispers he is of the faefolk,_

_although he has no wings._

_Swelling the weakest of harvest,_

_breathing life into barren earth._

_Not many know his secrets,_

_but no one doubts his worth._

_As man or beast he wanders,_

_not weary of season or weather._

_Like starlight he cannot be captured,_

_but to humanity he has one tether._

_For all of his splendors and majesty,_

_he fell for a carpenter’s art._

_The guardian of the forest is still but a man,_

_and he gave of me his heart._

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Chanyeol didn’t even jolt as he felt a weight along his shoulder. His favorite feline rested there like a bird on a branch. He could see the amusement in his husband’s eyes at his singing. “What? Did you not enjoy the song?”

Leaping from him, Kyungsoo transformed even before hitting the ground. “You’re incorrigible.”

He swept the smaller man into his arms, brushing their noses. “How can I stop writing songs about you when you’re right there, gorgeous and mine?”

Kyungsoo didn’t pull away, instead cupping his jaw and kissing him. It was a slow kiss, warm with familiarity and the pleasant simmer of their love. “At least you didn’t call me short in this one.”

“Ah, I should correct that error.” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “My tiny, tiny, tiny-”

Before he could finish, Kyungsoo had shoved him away, spinning back around towards the cottage, not sparing him a glance. Even turned away from him, Chanyeol could feel his prince smiling as he tried not to laugh.

“Soo!” He let his axe rest against a tree, chasing after him as always. “Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
